


Say Wow

by MyShipsAreCanon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipsAreCanon/pseuds/MyShipsAreCanon
Summary: The two of them were almost disgustingly cute, waltzing around, showing off their soulmates.But since no one actually knew how they really overcame the problem of missing bonding marks, Dowoon takes it upon himself to ask.





	Say Wow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a spin-off to a Jaehyungparkian I'm writing. You don't need to read the other story, only if you want to understand the concept of soulmates in my books better.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

 

* * *

Hands intertwined, his head laying on the other man's shoulder while they watched a movie, a perfect picture.

Well almost perfect. Both men were wearing big hats and face masks to avoid getting recognised and they had only snuck into the movie theatre after the film had already started. Dating as an idol was a difficult task, but it turned into an almost impossible mission when your partner was your younger bandmate. But somehow, Sungjin and Wonpil made it work. It worked for them for over 3 years now already.

Just last week was their anniversary and the others had had left the dorm in a hurry shortly after Sungjin had arrived home from a private practise session, leaving only the couple and two tons of rose petals in the living room. The flowers were their youngest' idea and Wonpil was gushing about how cute their maknae was, the whole time they ate their noodles (from one bowl, I might add). Understandably that Sungjin wasn't amused how the younger spoke about another on their anniversary and it took two hours of cuddling and little kisses to wipe off the frown off his face. The fact that he was just pretending to be mad was a thing for Sungjin to know and Wonpil to never find out.

~

It was late, very late when they came home from their movie date, them having gone to a park afterwards and completely forgetting the time. Unsurprisingly Jae was still up and when he saw the way a tired Wonpil was clinging to his soulmate, he wanted to tease the both of them, but one look from Sungjin towards his hyung shut him up, the youngers eyes telling him without word that he would get destroyed if he dared to tease him. What a shame that Jae told his leader about his feelings and made himself vulnerable like that.

Dowoon was quite grumpy when he woke up the next morning to an empty table in the kitchen. Of course, he knew that it wasn't the job of their 'Day6 parents' to make food and clean up after the other members, but the youngest had gotten used to the friendly smile and delicous breakfast that greeted him every morning, thanks to Wonpil. Had greeted him every morning. Every morning until now. Where were those two? In this moment it wasn't as important to know what the couple was up to, food was more important to Dowoon.

Because the younger was quite incapable of making food, that involved harder tasks than boiling water, he decided on toast with lemon jam for breakfast. 

Just as he had put the cleaned plate back into the cupboard, Wonpil walked into the kitchen, ready to apologise for not making breakfast that morning, but Dowoon cut his hyung off, serving him a cup of lukewarm tea and asking Wonpil to sit. 

The slightly older man sat down while holding the mug with both hands, scared of dropping it due to getting too little sleep in the last night. They were both sitting in silence, enjoying the short moments of quiet in their fast paced, hectic lifes as popular artists.

It's not even two minutes later that Sungjin stumbled into the kitchen, pyjamas halfway undone, face unwashed and speaking tales of a short night. Wonpil chuckled fondly and walked up to their leader, buttoning up the silk shirt and pressing a discret kiss to his unshaven cheek.

"Hyung?"

Both men turned around at the questioning tone in their maknaes voice and smiled to urge him to go on with his question. The youngest put down his empty tea mug and looked towards the two. In his few short moments of not paying attention to their every move, Sungjin had embraced his boyfriend and was hugging him close to his chest, while Wonpil drew invisible patters on the arms that held him. It made him smile to see them both so happy.

"How did you know you were soulmates?"

The two stared fondly at each other, the question awoke sweet memories of love and adoration for the other in both men. Sungjin leaned forward to nuzzle his face against Wonpils shoulder while the younger seemed to think hard, how to really answer Dowoons question.

"You know these really cliche romance movies? Where everything has to go wrong in order for the main couple together and be happy in the end? That's kinda how it felt. Not that everything went wrong but every struggle we went through as a teenager felt like it was worth it when we finally found each other. I was scared of love after the only girl I ever liked had dumped me, but when I saw Sungjinnie for the first time I discovered thatI never really knew what love meant until I met him. We don't have our marks but my heart tells me we belong to each other and I think that's enough."

The lovestruck gaze with which Sungjin watched Wonpil the whole time was a thing Dowoon was used to after living with the couple for ages now, but that didn't mean that he wasn't unhappy with it. He had been overly excited for his hyungs when they had told him about their relationship back then, yes, it just made him sad that they weren't allowed to show their love openly. They'd not only get in trouble because they are gay and dating another idol, but the soulmate thing was another problem.

The connection between two souls for no understandable reason was frowned upon in their rather conservative homecountry. Each child has to get special treatment before their first birthday that would hinder them from feeling the pull between soulmates and won't allow a mark to grow on their skin. So any couple that was together for a long time, simply worked together well, but they would never know if their true match might still be outside there somewhere. Maybe Dowoon was a hopeless romatic, but he wished for everyone to find their perfect match, their soulmate.

And after seeing Wonpil and Sungjin, so sure in their love and devotion towards each other, even without a mark to indicate they belonged to each other, he sincerly believed that not the marks but their own hearts were connected to each other, he believed in their love.


End file.
